


ez

by orphan_account



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Paintbrush and fan show up but they dont do anything, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, implied trophan just for shits and giggles, sub trophy, this is... not great.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: au where it turns out extreme violence can become a symptom of the condishawn when the moons and stars align just right
Relationships: Tissues & Trophy (Inanimate Insanity)
Kudos: 3





	ez

**Author's Note:**

> ehh i'll work on chap 2 soon.

Tissues was standing over his roommate's bed. He wasn't exactly sure how he got there, but who cares? He knows he doesn't.  
He hasn't been feeling right. Well, he never does, but even the normal 'not right' is off. He's been getting extremely violent images in his head. The urge to do awful things have overwhelmed him.  
Tissues was holding two things that Trophy owns- or, used to own- jump rope, and a baseball bat. Trophy only used the jump rope a few times, the bat never. Trophy really barely worked out, actually.  
That's why this is going to be so easy.  
Tissues didn't want to do this, but who else was going to teach Trophy a lesson? He never learns. Or maybe that was an excuse that Tissues made up.  
This was extremely unlike him. But, who cares? Trophy doesn't. No one else will know; they're all having a party in the first floor with each other.  
Trophy wasn't looking to get beat up by Pickle today, so of course, he didn't go to the party (to Fan's disappointment). Tissues wasn't in the ''right mood'' to party, which really couldn't be further from the truth. He actually hasn't been experiencing symptoms for some time now, which was really weird- did the symptoms disappear forever, or did God in his mercy bless him with a golden opportunity to do what he has to do tonight?  
... Trophy started shuffling in his bed.  
"What are you doing, get outta my space.." he mumbled into the pillow. he was awake now. Tissues narrowed his eyes at him.  
"...dude. Back up, before I pulverize you." He still hasn't looked up. ...how did Tissues ever let this man make him feel anything?  
Trophy let out a deep sigh, and finally turned to Tissues, only to stop immediately once he saw the baseball bat's silhouette.  
"Before you scream, you should know I'm the only one in the same floor as you. You could, but that would just tire you out."  
...  
Tissues wasn't able to see it, but the award's face must've been beautifully distorted in anguish, as usually he has some quick remark to make.  
After a few minutes of silence- neither of them knew what to do, or what they could do; and both were thinking about possible decisions they could make to make this go their desired speed.  
"Why?" Trophy's throat had sounded as if his vocal cords were replaced with a grater. "You... can't hurt me- I'll die and t-"  
"Torture?" Tissues interrupted someone else, for the first time.  
And the jock, of all people.  
"I'm going to do just the opposite."  
Trophy stared at him, and slowly closed his legs-  
"Yeah, that's right," Tissues snorted under his breath. "In a bit. I want to make sure I see every last bit of it." He turned around- his first mistake.  
Trophy got up quickly once Tissues was halfway across the room to flick the lights on, and jumped onto Tissues- or he was going to, before Tissues instinctively turned around with a..  
Trophy paled.  
Where the fuck did he get a knife? Has that been there this whole time?  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Trophy immediately backed away slowly.  
"Yeah, see, this was a pre-planned thing." Tissues scolded, flicking the lights on while keeping his eyes on Trophy. "It would have happened eventually, just needed to find the right time." He pointed it towards Trophy, hoping he wouldn't see past the obvious lie. "I won't hesitate to make you feel a quarter of how it felt when you pushed me into that freezing water."  
Trophy looked at him, even more confused.  
"... don't tell me you don't remember."  
Trophy inhaled through his teeth.  
"Whatever." Tissues scoffed and shoved him onto the bed. Where the hell was this coming from? "I'll make sure you remember this for the rest of your fucking life.." Tissues pushed himself on top of Trophy, but he looked as if he were reaching for something.  
Trophy felt something rough wrap around his hands? "Dude, you don't have to do th-"  
"You don't have to make it harder for yourself.. that's my job," Tissues pointed at himself with his thumb and tied the jump rope tighter-  
"You are going to fucking regret this-" Trophy did try to untie himself, really. You wouldn't be able to tell from this performance alone.  
"What are you gonna do? Call your friends?" Tissues scoffed.  
"I have friends!"  
"...name one. Maybe I'll call them up so they can look at you like this, huh?" Tissues' eyes seemingly scanned his body; promptly reminding him of what needed to be done. Tissues pulled a chair up, pulled trophy by his left handle, and pushed him onto it.  
"Open your legs for me, boy, or I'll cut 'em open.." Tissues had zero idea what he was doing. in all honesty, he didn't know this would be such a breeze.  
Trophy slowly drifted his legs apart, only to be grabbed by two rough hands, and have them spread out roughly.  
Holes and tentacles-what we would consider penises- only really come when that area is stimulated. It's run by the same magic that makes the objects sentient, so it's bound to not make a ton of sense.  
Speaking of sense...  
Wouldn't it be a lot more fun if Tissues was able to document this forever?  
"...this momen't won't last forever. But I'm gonna make it feel like it." He mumbled and walked over to Trophy's camera, obviously ignoring Trophy's pleads.  
"...you never take pictures of yourself, do you?" Tissues scoffed and looked through the pictures on his camera. "Don't worry, I'll do it for you for the rest of the n-"  
Oh.  
Oh, how interesting.  
"I didn't know you were friends with Fan, Trophy."  
Trophy stopped wiggling around for a moment, and looked down.  
Tissues started to laugh. "When did this happen? How did I not notice?"  
"You didn't notice, because you sneeze your goddamn tiny brain out every morning!" Trophy almost raised his voice, then realized exactly what kind of position he was in. "So, what? Are you going to beat me for having friends?"  
Tissues shot him a glare.  
"I've already said I'm not going to hurt you, but say those words again, and I'll have to." Tissues looked at Trophy's camera... then the left wall.  
"Go ahead. I'll call your bluff."  
Tissues walked slowly towards the door. "I will be right back." Trophy wanted to call out for his camera, but... the guy has a knife. He looked behind his back, at his hands, then at his legs. He's.. screwed.  
But when he looked up, he saw his camera on his friend's tripod, pointed directly at him.  
Tissues peeked from behind it, "Nice setup, I'll bet he won't even miss it."  
"You.. can't do this to me." Trophy whispered, as if all the breath was sucked out of his soul.  
"...you really are pathetic, aren't you." Tissues scoffed, and the red light from the camera started to blink.  
"Smile for the camera, motherfucker."  
Trophy was beyond nervous, beyond scared, "They're... they're going to catch you for this, and they're-"  
"And what? Let's face it, you aren't anything of worth to anybody here, not even your new friend." Tissues grumbled, waving his open hand towards the door. "I'm the only one who's given you attention; in fact, this is literally the most attention you will ever get in your life." Trophy's face furrowed into anger with every word said, and he almost tripped the chair over.  
"... fine. If that's how you want to be. I tried being nice, I tried and tried." Tissues mumbled and grabbed the camera off the tripod, "Listen, asshole, bite- and I will call everybody up here to come see you like this."  
Trophy looked up at him with confusion, then at the camera, but when he looked back at Tissues, he felt Tissues' hand on the back of his head; and was face to face with a slimy tentacle-like... thing.  
"Wuh-wait-!" Trophy's cries were muffled, as his mouth was forcefully bobbed forward and back, sometimes his cries were so violent, they were able to cover up Tissues' own little noises.  
"Don't worry- I'm," Tissues gasped, as he gripped Trophy's head on both sides, and violently pushed himself into the mouth of the other.  
...  
Tissues caught his breath, and picked the camera up.  
Little puddles of where Trophy spat up his... goo... resides next to the chair.  
Trophy was breathing heavily through his mouth, making up for lost air.  
"Finally, a good use of that mouth of yours. All that talking, all that barking- and no biting." Tissues started caressing Trophy's handles. "Just how I like-"  
"Don't fucking touch me-!" Trophy gritted through his teeth, and tried to jump his chair back.  
"I can do what I want, this is my award for winning that biiig fight you put up, right?"  
Tissues started to untie Trophy's legs, was he going to ...?  
"Don't get excited. I can't leave you now.. we haven't had half the fun yet."  
Tissues rested the camera on the tripod, and positioned it to face Trophy's bed.  
"Half?" Trophy couldn't keep his voice from cracking. He couldn't take any more. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he can't. He doesn't want to, but that doesn't matter anymore, does it?  
Trophy was lifted up harshly, and bent over on the bed, with his head shoved into the pillow.  
"No, I want the camera to see it." Tissues scoffed, and turned trophy to make him face the camera, laying on his belly.  
"If you aren't looking directly at it.. we will have to redo the shot."  
Trophy looked soullessly into the camera.  
"I... can... take it-I've played everryyyyyEEE!!!" Trophy yelled out, only to have his mouth covered by Tissues. Something Trophy has never felt before was jammed inside of him, and it was Tissues. It was Tissues, and Trophy would have to deal with that for forever.  
Trophy howled, screamed, even bawled his eyes out at the camera.  
"Hooooly shit..." Tissues sighed with enjoyment, "You've never taken it up here before, have you." He jerked himself into the other, pushing back any sort of retaliations. "Moving around so much.. two can- can play at that game." Tissues pulled it out, leaving Trophy to relax for exactly one second, before violently shoving his tendril back inside.  
Trophy immediately arched his back, and cried out louder than before. Tissues sneered, "Got it... hah.. lemme finish up.."  
Trophy tried to quiet himself, but eventually he got tired of hiding it; he couldn't help it!  
Tissues rammed himself into Trophy, and, god, it felt good. Good for both of them.  
...  
Tissues slowly pulled out, with a familiar substance dripping, and leaving a trail on the bed. He grunted softly, but when Trophy turned to see what he was doing, Tissues promptly grabbed the back of his head, and pushed it into the bed.  
But as Tissues let out a long groan, something splattered onto Trophy; this was all entirely new territory, but even he knew what was happening there.  
"Oh..sick, man." He wasn't that clueless.  
"Don't judge me, I'm not the one crying."  
What the fuck was he on? Trophy doesn't cry. He can't cry. He was strong, he can't do pussy shit like cry; or, at least he thought he wouldn't. He felt tears drilling down his face.  
"Pull it together." Tissues scoffed, and walked to his nightstand.  
"What are you... looking for?" Trophy had to pause to catch his breath.  
"You'll feel it soon. Try to imagine the worst thing possible."  
Trophy heard something click.  
Tissues put something on the chair, but it was moving.  
"'S all yours."  
Trophy gasped so intensely, it looked like he was about to rip himself in half.  
"No! No, no, no, no, I'm not d- ARGH!!" Trophy was grabbed by his waist and shoved onto the chair, and, consequently, the vibrator.  
"Ho-o-o-oly fu-u-u-uck!!" Trophy panted, his body was being so stimulated, he couldn't even notice Tissues untying him, and retying his hands on the chair arm.  
"You really don't deserve getting used to it." Tissues scolded, "Try to break it."  
Trophy sobbed violently, he was bleeding. Holy fuck, he was bleeding! "He-e-l-lp m-m-m-m..."  
Then it went faster.  
Trophy cursed out obscenities, then it suddenly switched off, and Tissues ran to the camera and tripod; he shoved them into the closet, what had happen-  
Someone was knocking on the door.  
Trophy had half a mind to yell, but it was hopeless anyway. Tissues was right. No one would help him.  
Tissues knocked Trophy's chair to the side and shoved it into the opposite side of the room; then cracked open the door slightly.  
"Hey Tissues, have you seen Trophy around?"  
Trophy's eyes widened.  
"He promised to be at the party tonight- or, well, come meet me at the end of it when Pickle and Knife aren't there. I texted him, but he didn't respond."  
Tissues looked at Trophy for a split second, "Nah. He's been sleeping all day. I think he took my melatonin."  
"Oh, dear me, can I-" Fan tried to open the door more-  
"No." Tissues slammed the door shut, and instinctively locked it.  
"... you will have to be more quiet." Tissues walked over to Trophy, and pulled something out of the drawer.  
"How many times are you.. gonna... dothat-" Trophy rolled his eyes, then felt some cloth get shoved into his mouth- then wrapped around his head.  
"Sleep good, asshole." Tissues said with a yawn and a grin, then turned the lights off.  
-  
Fan's smile slowly deteriorated, "Oh, uh, good night to you too."  
Paintbrush almost felt bad. "Well, it's Trophy; and Tissues. They're both weird, in different ways."  
"Yeah," Fan sighed, "Yeah, you're right."  
"Too bad he's such a COWARD, he couldn't say it himself!" Paintbrush hit the wall with their fist.  
"Whatever. Let's just go." Paintbrush frowned at Fan's utter disappointment as they opened the door to the room they shared.  
"...where's my tripod?"

**Author's Note:**

> wow. that sucks. but dw, this will end bittersweetly.


End file.
